


Dissolving Away My Sense of Restraint

by Stella523



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Chris and Ricky singing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reincarnate, Spotify Commentary, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella523/pseuds/Stella523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris/Ricky. Based on the new spotify commentary version of Reincarnate. Title: Wasp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolving Away My Sense of Restraint

“Well that’s it so, thanks everybody for listening to our Spotify commentary, and hope you enjoy the record, yeah,” Chris said into the microphone. “Bye,” Ricky added. He reached over and clicked off the recording on his computer. The two were sitting on his bed, and they had just finished talking out the process of writing and making their new album for Spotify.

 

“Well that was different,” Chris said, laughing a little. Ricky smirked down at the cover on his bed. “Yeah, we haven’t done anything like that before.”

 

Chris laid back on the bed, and Ricky pulled his legs up and sat with them crossed under him. Chris stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully, and he was silent for a moment. “I really like this record,” he said eventually. “I honestly think it’s the best one we’ve ever done.” Ricky leaned over and started going through his computer. “Me too,” he said absentmindedly, looking through his iTunes music. “Hey, what do you want to listen to now?” he asked, looking over at Chris questioningly.

 

“Umm, something acoustic… I dunno, whatever you want,” Chris said. Ricky looked some more, and ended up putting on their new version of Sinematic. Chris smiled lightly. Ricky pushed his laptop aside and reached out for his guitar, trying to balance with his legs so he didn’t fall off the edge of his bed. He grabbed it and pulled it to his body, resting it on his crossed legs. He started strumming along to the song without much thought.

 

Chris looked up at Ricky while he played. He sat up and faced him, while Ricky faced the rest of the room. His computer played faintly in the background, and Chris started singing along with Ricky’s strumming. _“You said you’d never hurt me, now this is all that we have left,”_ Chris leaned forward and laid his forehead on Ricky’s shoulder as he sang. “ _You were supposed to save me from myself,”_ Ricky sang quietly along with him. Chris stopped singing, just sat there with his head on Ricky’s shoulder, thinking about all the memories this song held, and the pain it brought back. Ricky kept on singing.

 

“ _And I hope that everything you see reminds you of us”_ Chris sang, joining in with whatever lines he felt like singing.   _“I don’t care if I will miss you, please just fuck me till we disappear.”_ He picked his head up slightly, just enough to lean his chin on Ricky’s shoulder and rest his nose in the crook of his neck. Ricky looked down at his guitar as he kept playing. _“You never said you’d hurt me, now this is all that we have left,”_ Ricky sang. Chris contemplated for a moment, and then shifted a little so that he could press his lips to Ricky’s shoulder. Ricky’s singing faltered, but he kept going. _“…save you from yourself.”_ He could feel Chris smile into his shoulder, and then kiss him again. Chris had stopped singing altogether, and Ricky slowed his strumming. “No, keep playing,” Chris urged. “….Ok,” Ricky said quietly, not really sure of what else to say. Instead he kept singing.

 

_“Now the sky is on fire and we lie wide awake, there is no other way than to make this mistake,”_ Ricky continued. Chris pressed another kiss into his shoulder, then moved up and kissed his neck. Ricky gasped lightly, and Chris smiled again. “Sensitive much,” Chris teased, and Ricky blushed. He stopped singing and just played his guitar, Chris slowly kissing his neck every so often. The song ended and then started over again. Ricky, as confused and slightly embarrassed as he was, kept playing the song as it repeated, not really knowing what else to do. He tried to sing along again when he trusted his voice not to shake.

 

_“I’m an addict for dramatics, black hair and pale skin, yeah I’m still collecting bones but that’s why closets are for skeletons.”_ Ricky sang, fully aware of how true the statement was for him, and how much the description sounded like Chris.

 

Chris kissed a trail up Ricky’s jaw and behind his ear. _“I don’t care if it will break my heart, just fuck me till we disappear”_ Chris all but whispered in his ear.

 

Ricky stopped mid-strum and looked at Chris. He looked up from where he was leaning into Ricky and stared into his eyes. Ricky bit his lip and just hesitated, not sure of what he wanted to do. Chris raised his eyebrow and saw that Ricky, shy as he was, wouldn’t make a move. So he did.

 

Chris leaned in towards Ricky, closing the barely-there gap between them, and pressed their lips together. Ricky’s emotions were racing a hundred miles an hour, mostly of confusion, surprise, and sudden _desire_. He melted into the kiss, and Chris reached out and put his hand on Ricky’s thigh. Ricky set his guitar aside and tangled his fingers in Chris’s hair, as Chris tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He took over and lightly pushed Ricky’s chest. He laid back on his bed, Chris following closely. Their lips reconnected and Ricky moaned into Chris’s mouth.

 

The realization of what they were actually doing hit Ricky, and he suddenly went stiff. Chris pulled back a little. “What’s wrong?” he asked, slightly out of breath. “What are we doing Chris?” Ricky looked into his eyes again. Chris squinted a little. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I was having a good time,” he smirked. “No, I know,” he said quickly. Then, a little quieter, he added “Me too. But, what does this mean? What…” he trailed off. Chris reached his hand up and laid it on Ricky’s cheek, then ran it through his hair. “What do you want it to mean?” he asked quietly as he leaned closer to Ricky, and their foreheads touched. Ricky closed his eyes and thought, enjoying the moment. He opened his eyes again, and Chris pulled back the slightest bit.

 

“Everything,” Ricky said, and pressed his lips to Chris’s again.

 


End file.
